


Bill忘记了什么

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: HP设定
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 6





	Bill忘记了什么

事情的起因很简单。翟潇闻收到了一个记忆球，透明球体里升起红色的烟雾，他趴在桌上想了半天也没想到自己究竟漏了什么大事。他捏着球去找周震南，周震南正和张颜齐他们打桥字牌，一沓纸牌像求签一样竖在胸前，还要去诈身边的焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉才捋清楚规则，被两个川渝人真真假假的话包围，整个人云里雾里被牵着鼻子走。

“我又赢了！”周震南笑得整个人都往后仰，焉栩嘉回过神来去拽他：“再来一盘，我现在会了！”

“哎，等等等等。”翟潇闻坐到他们中间。张颜齐把牌握在手里，冲着翟潇闻胸口的狮子徽章点一点：“你怎么天天往我们这儿跑，是来刺探情报的？”

翟潇闻抬起头哼了一声：“在你心里Bill如此不堪吗？”

行了行了，有话快说，周震南站起来抖抖自己的长袍，那袍子瞬间顺滑如新，一点褶皱也看不出。他握着翟潇闻那颗记忆球，指甲都要啃秃了也没想到什么。张颜齐回忆最近翟潇闻安分守己，既不迟到也不早退，学习认真态度端正。占卜课知识活学活用，焉栩嘉盯着水晶球研究了半天，翟潇闻身上确实也没什么凶险的事情要发生。

翟潇闻的脸皱起来：“你这球灵不灵啊，救人一命胜造七级浮屠，你可千万要看准了啊。”

张颜齐默默对翟潇闻伸出手：“那你把嘉嘉的占卜课笔记先还回来。”

翟潇闻揣着他的记忆球走了，当然笔记也没还，还顺手拿了块巧克力曲奇，倒是完全没有亏待自己。焉栩嘉和张颜齐要去魁地奇训练，既然水晶球说没事，那就是没事。训练完累得衣服都要湿透，解散时张颜齐凑过去亲焉栩嘉的脸，焉栩嘉躲了一下：“我脸上都是汗。”

“那好吧。”两人还骑在扫帚上，焉栩嘉刚准备来个俯冲落地，做一个帅气ending，就被挨在身边的张颜齐单手搂过脖子，嘴唇贴上去接了个吻。

哇哦哦哦，底下落地的队友开始起哄。焉栩嘉脸红得能冒蒸气，他迅速飞下来踩在草坪上，张颜齐慢悠悠地飘下来，被焉栩嘉甩了一记眼刀。其他人自觉避开，毕竟小情侣之间自带无形的壁。张颜齐刚想走过去哄一下焉栩嘉，没想到咕咕飞过来，大翅膀刷一下在他脸上扫过，等他反应过来，人和鸟都不见了。

翟潇闻早就听说了他们训练时的事。他的记忆球还摆在手边，马不停蹄地抄焉栩嘉的笔记：“我看记忆球要提醒我的是：‘记得参加张颜齐先生和焉栩嘉先生的婚礼’。”

他的脑袋被焉栩嘉敲了一下，哎呦一声在笔记上划出一道长线。他指着那条划错的墨迹：“敢做还不让说了。这页我又得重写。”

焉栩嘉坐在他边上看书，身体未动，耳朵极红。

翟潇闻收到了一封吼叫信。

是吃饭的时候投给他的。他当下没敢打开，逃避很可耻但很有用。他又去找打牌三人组。周震南看着信封迅速挪远：“你别在这儿拆啊，不要伤及无辜。”

翟潇闻才不听他的，他把记忆球和吼叫信放在四个人面前。四人都向后退了半步，翟潇闻伸出手打开信：

“翟潇闻！！！”

翟潇闻哆嗦了一下：“完了，是我妈。”

“你下次再敢在家做什么红糖糍粑！！！！！！！还倒到下水道里！！！！！！你就不要回来了！！！！！！我跟你爸一回家！家里水涨得跟东海龙宫一样！！！！！！！！！”

翟潇闻头低得要埋进地里。吼叫信愤怒地把自己撕碎，纸片纷纷扬扬地落在他头顶和衣服上。原来是忘了处理“犯罪现场”。张颜齐咋舌：“你妈妈，中气挺足的哈……”

翟潇闻被吼飞的灵魂终于归位：“她是第302届霍格沃茨女中音十佳歌手。”


End file.
